


Seeking Closure

by FandomverseOfAnthony



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fallout OCs - Freeform, Fallout Original Characters, Original Character(s), Vault 430, Vault Dweller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomverseOfAnthony/pseuds/FandomverseOfAnthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagued by nightmares cause by survivor's guilt, Anthony returns to Vault 430 with Alaelys, in search of answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after "Vault 430" and provides a little more backstory to Anthony, and how he and Alaelys are lead to the Capital Wasteland. (Still Fallout 3 Timeline)

After roughly seven months of adapting to living in the Wasteland, Anthony and Alaelys were finally doing fairly well for themselves. Although they didn’t have a home to call their own, they made enough friends in their travels to always have a place to rest their weary heads. Well, at least Alaelys could.

Sleep was fleeting, as Anthony constantly found himself having the same nightmare. It always placed him back back in Vault 430, dead bodies as far as the eye could see. In the distance, Anthony could see Alaelys. He’d always run to her, stumbling over bodies along the way, but whenever he would reach her she would either be shot by an Enclave solider or impaled by a Deathclaw. Catching her as she falls, he would clutch her close to his chest.

Then came the faint whisper… “You… You did this. Why didn’t you save us? Why did you run away?” Alaelys would say, repeating herself over and over again. The other corpses would join in on the chant, either rising to their feet and shambling forward, or what was left of the bodies would crawl. The chanting increased from a faint whisper into a deafening echo, as they closed in on Anthony. Alaelys would sink her nails into Anthony’s flesh, tearing away at him. Just before the other corpses would join in on the assault, ripping him apart, Anthony always bolted out of bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

Realizing that it was just a dream, Anthony always appreciated that Alaelys was there to try and comfort him, but it wasn’t enough. He knew what needed to be done. He had to return back to Vault 430.

Upon reaching the entrance to Vault 430, Anthony let out a nervous sigh. Alaelys grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. She wasn’t fond of returning back to such a horrific memory, but understood that it was important to Anthony, and that it might answer a few questions nagging at the back of her mind as well. Whatever was in there, they would face it together.

Bones littered the vault, a grim reminder of what occurred there. Carefully stepping past the remains, Anthony was hoping to find out more about the Enclave, why they were so interested in Project Kronos, and what they hoped to accomplish with such information, beyond the obvious. Catching his eye, Anthony turned to see a suit of Enclave Power Armor, which he was certain belonged to the person that was barking orders upon the Enclave’s entry. After a search of the armor yielded nothing, he canvased the area, hoping to find anything related to the Enclave’s mission.

After what seemed like an endless search, Anthony found a holodisk in the pocket of a member of the Enclave. Without hesitation, he placed the holodisk into his Pipboy and eagerly watched as it processed the info. The data was heavily encrypted, of course, but Anthony expected as much. If anything, he welcomed the challenge to outsmart those bastards. Taking a little longer than expected, he managed to decrypt the holodisk after a couple of minutes worth of work. Anthony struck the jackpot.

Unfortunately, most of the holodisk’s data was corrupted, but the section labeled “Project Kronos” was still intact. The mission was to see if Project Kronos was successful and if it wasn’t, all research and personnel were to be brought back to Raven Rock, just north of Washington DC. All other inhabitants, along with any personnel of interest that resists, were to be killed on sight. Further digging revealed that the goal was to travel back to 2242 and kill who they referred to as “The Chosen One”, as that individual was apparently responsible for destroying the Enclave’s original headquarters, effectively stopping their plan to “purify” the Wasteland. A contingency plan, the details of it being part of the data that was corrupted, was set in motion, but traveling back in time and stopping the destruction of their headquarters was deemed the prime objective.

Another section that piqued Anthony’s interest was labeled “Brotherhood of Steel”. There was concern from the Enclave that the Brotherhood of Steel was aware of there presence, as the Enclave viewed them as a great threat. This was it. A chance to put an end to the Enclave, and potential allies to help see it through.

Anthony informed Alaelys of his findings and new plan, just as Alaelys returned from collecting answers of her own. She expressed her concern, stating that it seemed more like a personal bid for revenge, but he assured her that his intention was to primarily ensure that the Enclave could never repeat such atrocities, like Vault 430, again. Making them pay for what they have done was merely an added bonus. Although not keen on rushing into a fight, Alaelys agreed that the Enclave needed to be stopped.


End file.
